Family for Christmas
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: Second Christmas Fic!


Jayden, Lauren and the twins were decorating the tree for Christmas. Since they were all together for Christmas, Lauren decided to make a tradition where all four of them would decorate the tree for Christmas.

"Alright all we need is a tree topper" Charlie said.

"Jackie you're slightly tinier than Charlie so I'm going to lift you up so you can put the star on the tree" Jayden said.

Jackie clapped happily. "Yay!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"Are you calling me fat?" Charlie asked putting her hands on her hips.

Jayden let out a sigh and lifted Jackie up so she could put the star on the tree.

"It's wonderful" Lauren said pulling her younger siblings in closer.

"I have good news" Ji said as he walked in.

"What is it Ji?" Jayden asked.

"Everyone's parents are able to make it to the Shiba house for Christmas" Ji said.

"Whoo-hoo! Uncle Chris, Uncle Michael, Auntie Lila, and auntie Lizzy do you know what this means?" Jackie asked excited.

"Yea the others can finally have their parents here for Christmas" Jayden said.

"No!" Jackie exclaimed.

"No?" Charlie asked confused.

"This means gigantic presents!" Jackie exclaimed happily which made her three older siblings let out a groan. "Don't you remember? When we were really little, they always gave us the best Christmas presents. You remember that one year Uncle Michael bought us Barbie dream house?" Jackie said.

"Oh yea then we turned it into Barbie's house where she hides from the zombies" Charlie said.

"She was practicing you never know when a zombie outbreak might happen" Jackie said. "I really hope someone brings us that cotton candy maker" Jackie said crossing her fingers.

"Oh now that would be nice" Charlie said nodding her head. "It'd be like having a carnival in your room"

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" Jayden asked as the twins chatted about their Christmas presents.

"Oh c'mon I think it's cute" Lauren said.

"That's the problem!" Jayden exclaimed.

Later that afternoon, Charlie and Jackie were planning the dinner for when the parents showed up when Kevin walked in.

"Hey can I talk to you girls for a minute?" Kevin asked.

"Sure Kev what goes on?" Charlie asked.

"I want to get Mia something really special for Christmas but I don't know what. You two are really good when it comes to giving out presents so I thought I'd come to you" Kevin said.

"Just get her some jewels" Charlie said.

"Yea even I like jewelry and just a Christmas ham would make me happy" Jackie said with a shrug.

"But her parents own a jewelry shop so I don't just any old gem" Kevin said.

"He's got a point" Jackie said.

"Yea Auntie Lila did get us these diamonds last year" Charlie said holding up her right hand with a diamond ring on it.

"She got you diamonds?" Kevin asked.

"She gets us diamonds every year" Jackie said with a shrug.

"It shouldn't matter about the gem Kev it matters about the thought. She may have seen a lot of jewelry but something from you will mean more because you're her boy toy" Charlie said.

"Yes her love puppet" Jackie said.

"Go for a princess cut" Charlie said.

"Thanks girls" Kevin said.

"How did this place run before us?" Jackie asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Charlie said with a shrug. "Now we're going to need fifteen pies. Five apple, five cherries, and five blueberries" Charlie said. Jackie pouted. "Alright Jacqueline I'll make you another pie" Charlie said.

"Yay!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

The next morning, the rangers were eating breakfast when Jackie ran in holding a little clear box.

"Merry Christmas Eve everyone!" Jackie said happily.

"Hey Jackie what's in the box?" Mike asked.

"It's a cricket" Jackie said.

"Why do you have a cricket?" Mia asked.

"It's for good luck. My grandfather says it's bad luck to kill a cricket so I figure it's good luck to have one" Jackie said.

"What do you need lucky for little one?" Antonio asked.

"I just want good luck so that my parents will come home for Christmas. They've been hiding after the last Master Xandred battle so I was hoping this little cricket would spread around it's luck and bring them home for Christmas" Jackie said happily.

"You really think a cricket will bring that much luck?" Kevin asked.

"Don't doubt the lucky cricket Kevin. You just have to believe in Joey" Jackie said.

"Joey?" Charlie asked.

"I thought maybe if I gave him a name it would boost his luck. I really want my parents home for Christmas" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline come here" Lauren said as Jackie sat down next to her older sister. "Now you know that mom and dad are in hiding because Master Xandred can't know that they survived the last attack. Once Master Xandred is defeated then they can come out. It's just so Master Xandred can't hurt them" Lauren said.

"I know that but I all want is one little Christmas" Jackie said before she slid out of the chair and walked into her room.

"I see where she's coming from" Charlie said. "Jackie and I have gone through eleven Christmases without them. Maybe a little luck won't hurt" Charlie said before she walked off leaving her eldest siblings in thought.

Jackie was sitting in her room looking at the gigantic doll house her father made her when she was four years old. She let out a sigh before a knock came to the door. She opened the door and saw her boyfriend, Marth.

"Hey you" Jackie said hugging him.

"I know it's only Christmas Eve but I wanted to bring you your Christmas present. I'm going to be really busy tomorrow and I don't know if we're going to be able to crave out some time to see each other. I've got family coming in from France" Marth said.

"It's okay" Jackie said.

"You can open this now if you want" Marth said handing her the Christmas present.

"I'd love to" Jackie said. She opened it to reveal a crescent necklace surrounded by gourmet chocolate. Jackie let out a happy squeal. "I don't know which one I'm more excited about the chocolate or the necklace!" Jackie exclaimed happily. "Thank you I really needed this" Jackie said.

"I'm glad you like it and I promise I'll try to come see you" Marth said before he kissed her and walked out. Jackie let out a happy sigh before she sat down.

Later that evening, Charlie and Jackie were sitting out on the porch. Charlie was playing with an airplane and Jackie was playing with a rocket.

"Houston we have a problem" Jackie said. "It seems that we have traveled back in time to WWII!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Major the Jerry's have some sort of giant plane I'm going for the hit!" Charlie exclaimed before she started making airplane noises.

"Houston we're going down!" Jackie exclaimed making her spaceship go into the ground. "Uh they were so brave" Jackie said.

"Hey girls do you have a minute?" Emily asked.

"Sure Em we were just finishing up a game of WWII vs. Spacemen but we're free now" Charlie said.

"I'm just wondering what to give Jayden for Christmas" Emily said.

"I can see you dilemma" Charlie said.

"It's so hard to shop for Jayden he does absolutely nothing with his free time" Jackie said. "He tapes the baseball games and watches them in his room. For once I just wish he'd watch it live" Jackie said.

"So he's really into baseball?" Emily asked.

"Yea he's a Phillies fan personally I prefer the Yankees but as long as he's not a Red Sox Fan I'm good" Charlie said with a nod.

"Isn't your boyfriend a Red Sox fan?" Jackie asked.

"Sadly yes" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Thanks girls this helps a lot" Emily said.

The next morning it was Christmas morning, Charlie was dressed in a burgundy colored sweater dress and brown knee high, high heel boots. A knock came to the door and she quickly ran over to it. She opened the door and saw Mike's father Michael David Sr. and his wife Christina.

"Uncle Michael!" Charlie exclaimed happily. "Mike your dad's here!" Charlie exclaimed then the other rangers walked in.

"Mom! Dad!" Mike exclaimed happily giving his parents a hug. "Is that big present for me?" Mike asked excited.

"No silly boy it's for Charlie and Jackie" Christy said.

"…You've got to be kidding me" Mike said.

"No sweetie you're a grown man Charlie and Jackie are little girls" Christy said.

"Yea Mike we're little girls" Jackie said pulling her sister in for a hug.

"C'mon pipsqueak rip that thing open" Michael said.

"Okay" Jackie said before Charlie and Jackie started ripping the package open. "Yay!" Jackie exclaimed.

"It's the cotton candy maker!" Charlie exclaimed as Jackie hugged the box.

"This isn't happening right now" Mike said.

"Don't worry son we got you every video game you asked for" Michael said handing Mike the video game.

"Alright!" Mike exclaimed instantly happy.

Then another knock came to the door and it was Mia's parents Lila and Steven and Emily's parents Elizabeth and Hal.

"Mommy, daddy!" Emily exclaimed hugging her dad. Emily was always a daddy's girl.

"Merry Christmas sweetie" Hal said handing her a present. Emily quickly opened it and pulled out the yellow high heels.

"Cool shoes" Emily said happily.

"And we got you something else" Then her big sister Serena walked in.

"Hey little sis" Serena said.

"AH! Serena!" Emily exclaimed hugging her sister.

"Oh Charlie, Jackie you've gotten so big!" Elizabeth exclaimed hugging them. "Merry Christmas" Elizabeth said handing two presents to them.

"Oooo fancy dresses" Charlie said as they pulled out the dresses.

"Is this really happening?" Mike asked.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"First my parents give Charlie and Jackie a present better than mine then your parents do the same thing" Mike said.

"I got my big sister that's all I need" Emily said smiling.

"Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Kevin" Mia said introducing her parents to her boyfriend.

"Mia talks a lot about you. Seems like you care a lot about our Mia" Steven said.

"Sir you have no idea" Kevin said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"That's so sweet merry Christmas sweetie" Lila said handing it to her the Christmas present.

"I've wanted to buy this perfume forever!" Mia exclaimed happily hugging her parents.

"We got you two cuties a little something too" Lila said handing Charlie and Jackie presents.

"Oh yay! Tennis bracelets!" Charlie exclaimed pulling out the diamond tennis bracelet.

"Yeah I've never seen black diamonds before" Jackie said pulling out the tennis bracelet. "Thank you Auntie Lila" Jackie said before she heard a car pull up. "Kevin I think your parents are here" Jackie said looking out the window.

"Alright" Kevin said quickly smoothing out his blue sweater. He opened the door and saw his parents Christopher and Cheryl.

"Oh there's my boy" Cheryl said hugging her son.

"I got you something special son the complete lineage of the blue samurai ranger" Chris said handing it to him.

"Wow this is amazing!" Kevin exclaimed happily.

"And we didn't forget little Charlie and Jackie" Chris said handing Charlie and Jackie their presents.

"Whoa! This is a P-51 Mustang remote control fighter jet" Charlie said happily.

"I got a space ship! Let's strap the red ranger doll to it!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"Yea!" Charlie exclaimed before they ran outside.

"Sounds like the past rangers gave Charlie and Jackie their presents" Lauren said as she and Jayden finished making dinner.

"Of course" Jayden said with a sigh. "They always use to spoil Charlie and Jackie rotten" Jayden said.

"They're so cute you can't help but give them nice things" Lauren said.

"I can" Jayden said. "You just haven't been around them for a while. They look all nice and cute now but they are evil little monkeys" Jayden said.

"Don't call my little sisters evil little monkeys" Lauren said.

"Jayden, Jayden, Jayden!" Jackie exclaimed happily as she ran inside.

"What is it?" Jayden asked.

"Look what happened to mini Jayden's face" Jackie said holding up the charred red ranger doll. "We tied mini Jayden to a firecracker and he blew up before he parachute opened!" Jackie said whining.

"Aww man" Jayden said taking it from her. "Jacqueline why would you do this?" Jayden asked.

"I wanted mini Jayden to be the first samurai ranger into space but Houston had a problem" Jackie said pouting.

"Here Jackie take this other one" Lauren said handing another one to her. "Be back inside in ten minutes we're having dinner soon" Lauren said.

"Alright" Jackie said before she ran outside.

"Why would you give her another one?" Jayden asked.

"It keeps them busy" Lauren said with a shrug.

At dinner time, the former rangers enjoyed a nice dinner with their children when Jackie heard a car pull up.

"Ji is someone else suppose to be coming?" Jackie asked.

"No I don't think so" Ji said.

"I'm going to go check it out" Charlie sad. Charlie walked outside and saw her parents Jayson and Elle Shiba. She let out a happy squeal before she ran over to them. Then Jayden, Lauren, and Jackie ran out.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Jackie exclaimed as she ran over to them.

"I must say it's a lot easier to tell you two apart now" Elle said hugging her youngest children. "It's so wonderful to see all four of you together" Elle said as Lauren and Jayden hugged her.

"And we got you all a little something special" Jayson said holding up car keys and handing them to Charlie.

"Car keys?" Charlie asked.

"Ji told us you got your license" Elle said covering her eyes and leading her over to a white car. "So we though we'd get you a little something special" Elle said moving her hands.

Charlie let out a happy squeal before she ran over to it. "This, this, this is the 1952 Ford Thunderbird!" Charlie exclaimed happily. "It's so beautiful I don't even want to drive it" Charlie said hugging the car.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you are car too Jacqueline but we didn't think that our legally blind daughter should be behind a car" Jayson said.

"Thank you dad I've been only trying to tell her this since she was twelve year old" Jayden said before Jackie let out a groan.

"But we did you get you a puppy" Jayson said handing her a Pembroke Welsh corgi puppy.

"Oh he's so cute!" Jackie exclaimed happily taking it from him. "Mommy, Daddy can you stay for dinner?"

"I'm sorry Jacqueline but we only can stay long enough to give you your Christmas presents. You know Master Xandred is still around" Elle said. "Lauren I had this camera when I was your age and I want you to have it" Elle said handing it to her eldest daughter.

"I'll cherish it forever" Lauren said smiling before she took a picture of Jackie and her puppy.

"And this for you Jayden" Jayson said handing Jayden his present.

"A new baseball bat wow it's great" Jayden said.

"Think about all the stuff we can smash with it" Jackie said.

"Oh no you are not coming near this bat. It's even signed" Jayden said.

"But when you hit something the autograph will be on their bodies!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"Charlotte?" Charlie turned around and saw Roy and Marth walking into the gate.

"Roy!" Charlie exclaimed happily running to him.

"Merry Christmas baby" Roy said handing her the Christmas present.

"Oh Roy it's beautiful" Charlie said looking at the heart shaped ring. "Come over here I want you to meet my parents" Charlie said taking his wrist.

"Parents?" Roy said nervous before she drug him over to her parents.

"Mom, dad this is Roy and Marshall Bennett our boyfriends. Guys this is our mother and father Jayson and Elle" Jackie said.

"It's finally nice to meet you sir, ma'am Jacqueline talks a lot about you" Marth said.

"Uh yea nice to meet you" Roy said nervous.

"Nice to meet you too" Jayson said glaring at them.

"What he means is he's glad that our girls have found such nice boys" Elle said.

"Yea what she said" Jayson said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shiba Ji told me you wouldn't be able to stay so I made you some plates" Emily said as she walked out.

"Oh thank you" Elle said.

"You're Elizabeth's little girl aren't you?" Jayson asked.

"Yes sir" Emily said as Jayden wrapped an arm around her. "Jayden and I have been dating for a year" Emily said smiling.

"Oh Jayden" Elle said kissing his cheeks. "That's so wonderful" Elle said pinching his cheeks.

"Mom" Jayden said groaning embarrassed.

"Look Jayden's turning as red as his suit!" Jackie exclaimed pointing at him before his sisters started laughing at him.

Much later that night, Jackie was sleeping on the couch with her new puppy, who she named Casanova, asleep on her stomach. Lauren smiled and pulled a blanket over them.

"I'm glad you got your Christmas wish Jacqueline" Lauren said before she kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry your parents didn't get to stay longer" Emily said as she and Jayden laid on Jayden's bed.

"It's okay seeing them for a little bit is better than not seeing them at all. And Charlie and Jackie got spoiled just like every other year for Christmas so I guess it works out" Jayden said with a shrug. "I still want to know where my dad got that car" Jayden said.

"Well I got you something for good luck" Emily said handing him his present.

"Let's see what we got here" Jayden said before he opened the present and pulled out a red beaded bracelet with the fire symbol on it.

"It's a magic talisman I got it from this little store the man said it brings good luck and it made me think of you" Emily said. "And Charlie and Jackie told me you were Phillies fan so I got you this" Emily said handing him the t-shirt.

"Wow thanks Em this is awesome" Jayden said putting on the bracelet.

"And I love necklace you bought me. No one's ever bought me yellow diamonds before" Emily said wrapping two fingers around the flower shaped necklace.

"I'm glad you like it. Merry Christmas Em" Jayden said.

"Merry Christmas Jay" Emily said before she leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
